Justine-Éléonore d'Anjou de Lorraine
Éléonore, Reine de Sardaigne (Justine-Éléonore Henriette; 27th June 1718 - Present) was a Grandelumièrian princesse du sangand youngest daughter of Philippe III, Monsieur le Prince and Sophronie-Pélagie de Wittelsbach. After her proxy wedding to the Charles d'Espagne, 1735, she assumed the title of Reine de Sardaigne as his consort. Biography Birth Justine-Éléonore Henriette d'Anjou de Lorraine was born in the Grand Palais de Roumansalle on the 27th of June, 1718, as the fifth and final child of Philippe III Alexandre Romain d'Anjou de Lorraine and his aunt, Sophronie-Pélagie de Wittelsbach. After Philippe III's avunculate marriage to Sophronie-Pélagie, the two were generally cold and it was said to be a surprise the two had five children. In 1717, Sophronie wrote in her diary, "This week I plan to visit my rather absent husband in Lorraine, we wish to attempt at having a third son. However, I am worried about another pregnancy, my youngest daughter Mademoiselle de Chartres is ill all the time and suffers horrible fits at the most random times. Her siblings cannot enjoy her company because it is so sad to see her." Sophronie, who was 29 at the time, found herself pregnant once again and gave birth to Henriette with the help of nearly six ladies. After the birth, which was noted as a terrible scene, Sophronie was rendered infertile. Philippe III went back to Lorraine and Sophronie continued her life at court. From birth Henriette, much like the Mademoiselle de Chartres, was constantly ill and was not expected to live past the age of five. Baptism At the age of five, Henriette fell ill with pneumonia just as her physician predicted back in 1718. Sophronie, who was normally motherly and cared somewhat about her children, couldn't care less. However, Sophronie's new lover, Louis Philippe Raphael de La Trémoïlle, advised she should try her best to save the child. Only a few days after, Sophronie took a trip to Lorraine to check on the child, who looked miserable. It was then decided that Henriette would have an early baptism in hopes it would save her from the deadly illness. Sophronie then met with Philippe III to figure out a name and the godparents to their child. Sophronie, who knew that Philippe de La Trémoïlle was friends with Philippe III, seized the opportunity and suggested he be Henriette's godfather. Philippe III agreed and it was also decided that Henriette's Governess, Marie-Philippine Angélique d'Anjou de Valois, would also be her godmother. Only a few hours later, Philippe III and Sophronie took the sickly Henriette to the Lorraine chapel where she was baptized by her uncle, the Électeur Archevêque de Cologne. She was given the name Justine-Éléonore Henriette and the title Mademoiselle de Bar. Not long after the baptism, Henriette's illness seemed to fade away and she was sent back to her Governess where she was raised until the age of seven. Education - 1735 Court Life and Betrothal 1735 Proxy Wedding 1735 Handover 1735 Reine de Sardaigne - Present Personality Miscellaneous Appearance Miscellaneous Ancestry